1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic and healing device, and particularly, to a device for eliminating harmful poisons and pollutants from the human body and for revitalizing cells, and to reproduce new activated cells and increase immunity against disease, thereby enhancing disease preventing capability and natural healing power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The rapid development of modern society has unfortunately come hand in hand with serious environmental damage, including but not limited to damage to the earth's air and water. The pollutants produced by mankind have affected not only the environment, but the human body as well.
The poisonous substances and pollutants that are accumulated in the human body include, but are not limited to: pollution poisons, climate poisons, food poisons, agricultural (farm product) chemical poisons, sea pollution poisons (marine products), polluted air and water, electromagnetic waves and stress affecting the human body, poisons due to abuse of medicines and so on. These pollutants damage the blood of the human and cause the destruction of the cells of the human body, and thereby are a major factor in causing diseases such as cancer and diabetes, and other health problems related to blood pressure, the thyroid gland, arthritis, etc.
If the above described poisons are absorbed into the human body and are allowed to pollute the blood, the blood becomes heated or cooled. This change in the blood causes the development of various health problems such as allergic dermatitis, atopic skin disease, asthma, cough, high blood pressure, damage to the thyroid gland, arthritis, arthralgia, neuralgia, etc. Furthermore, if these poisons are not removed from the body at a proper time, they cause the water in the human body to be polluted, and may cause rheumatism or congestion.
Rheumatism occurs when toxic substances are not discharged from the body through urine and stagnate within the body. Congestion occurs when poisons are not discharged and are collected in the human body. These conditions cause the following symptoms: swelling in the body; irregular digestion; gas; numbness in the hands and feet (commonly referred to as “falling asleep”); upset stomach; stiffness in the shoulders; and arthralgia and neuralgia in the legs and arms.
Moreover, portions of the human body may become discolored, turning black and blue as a result of traffic accidents or bruises. This is called extravasated blood or impure blood. This term applies to a situation where the blood is clogged. The extravasated blood or impure blood is not exhibited by X rays or biochemical tests, but it causes the corresponding portion of the human body to be painful for a long time. In addition, if the extravasated blood or impure blood is not discharged from the body, the following diseases are developed: cerebral thrombosis, neuralgia, and diseases involving the numbness of the hands and feet (“falling asleep”). As described above, if the pollutants are allowed to affect the blood and water of the human body and accumulate as poisonous substances in the human body, numerous kinds of diseases are developed.
Unfortunately, in the past there has been suggestions for a novel method for preventing numerous diseases that can be generated by the pollution of blood and water or the destruction of cells in the human body due to the general pollution of the environment, and for increasing the natural healing power against the diseases.